


It's Not Easy Being Steve

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Requested Fics [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Oral Sex, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Steve tries to enlist in the army and gets rejected again. But how will his nearest and dearest take it?





	It's Not Easy Being Steve

**Author's Note:**

> REQUESTED FIC: If you’re still taking requests I honestly love any pre serum Steve x reader fics! If your comfortable with smut also bc pre serum Steve smut is the cutest shit ever! I hope I don’t sound demanding sorry

It wasn’t always easy being Steve Rogers. That much was clear. Even more so as the word DENIED was stamped across Steve’s latest draft papers in bright red ink. He had hoped for so much more but not expected anything different than the last four times he had attempted to enlist for the army. He hadn’t held out much hope for as he had laid his papers onto the desk the sergeant had merely looked his small stature up and down with a disbelieving look and ushered him on. Then things had gone from bad to worse with the examination. There was no dignity in this procedure. Men of all ages were forced into a room and asked to strip down to their barest so they could be looked over by a middle-aged doctor who would scan over their documents then eye them up and down before stamping their final verdict. 

The army was desperate for the most bodies they could get and so the requirements were slim. Boys, visibly under the requirement age, and men hobbled and old were brought forward and given their approval papers. However, that seemed to change whenever Steve stepped forward. It had happened four times previously and this fifth time seemed like it would be no different. Steve did as he was told. He followed the other men whom he had been ushered into a small room with. He removed his clothes and stood in line with the others, shivering in the cold air as, one by one, they were called forward and examined. 

‘Johnson,’ his pseudonym was called by a short fat balding doctor who stood with a clipboard clasped in his arms, the files of each man lain across it. Steve moved nervously forward and stood in front of the man with a tight lined smile. The man eyed him sternly before dropping his eyes to his papers which listed his medical history.

Non-known. 

Steve had forged his papers since his original papers had been rejected right away. Astigmatism, Scoliosis, Heart Arrhythmia, Asthma, Stomach ulcers, Rheumatic Fever, Pernicious anaemia, Scarlett fever was just the verified list not listing the unofficial aches and pains that Steve suffered from on a daily basis. The assessors had taken one look at his past medical history and denied him. So, Steve had opted to lie, and since his first attempt, he had had several fake identities. He had falsified documents and hoped for the best but the way the doctor was eyeing him now made it all seem pointless. 

The cold was getting to Steve as he stood baring all and he shivered even more. The cold was setting into his bones and making his chest feel tight. Before he could stop himself, he was in a fit of coughing. He was bent over heaving coughs out of his small lungs, and the pressure in his chest was making it hard to breathe. The men didn’t move to help him but simply watched as Steve clutched his chest in pain. Finally, the coughing subsided and Steve was able to stand up and watch as the doctor picked up his stamp and slammed it down on Steve’s papers before offering them back to him and allowing Steve to gather them and his clothes before leaving.

Again, Steve was heartbroken. All he’d ever wanted was to serve his country, like his father before him. He wanted to be more than just the sick kid or the short guy, he thought being a soldier may be the way to do it. He made his way home, trundling through the deserted streets of Brooklyn in a terrible mood. It was mostly empty as he moved through the city for which he was grateful. He fathomed that most people would be at work and so he could move with little agitation – a feat that was usually impossible from teasing calls and jeers from members of the public. The walk had taken it out of him so when he got to the steps to his apartment he was weary and climbed them with heavy legs. He entered the small apartment and fell down on the couch, exhausted and frustrated, before slipping into a light slumber. 

It was a loud knock at the door that woke him. Bleary-eyed and weary Steve rose and moved to open the door. It swung open to reveal Nancy, Steve’s beau. Nancy smiled as she saw him and moved in, taking him off guard, to give him a quick kiss. She moved into the apartment and started chattering asking him how he was and settling herself onto the couch rhyming off the parts of her day. He wasn’t always a chatty soul and even less so when he was tired and so he loved listening to her talk, it made his heart sing.  
‘And this guy came in right in the middle of the rush, a real jerk. Rude to all the wait staff and rejected his meals at least three times. He was terrible to Cathy almost made her cry,’ Nancy said heatedly, as Steve listened in sympathy. He was sat next to her on the couch, his hand resting on her knee as she spoke.  
‘Bet you didn’t take any of his crap, huh Nance?’ Steve chuckled. Nancy looked at him with a wry smile and continued.  
‘You got that right. I told him I didn't have time for any of his crap and to take his nasty ass someplace else if he wanted to be such a jerk.’  
‘What happened?’  
‘He called me a bitch and said I needed to learn to show respect by keeping my mouth shut.’  
‘He did what?’ Steve asked, anger sparking in the pit of his stomach.  
‘Yeah….’  
‘That bastard. What did you do?’  
‘Lou punched him in the face,’ she said with a smirk, ‘honest. I’m surprised he didn’t jump across the counter to do it. He moved out from the kitchen, eyes blazing and then moved into the restaurant, went straight up to the guy and smacked him right in the jaw.’  
‘Serves him right,’ Steve said, ‘I swear if I’d have been there.’  
Nancy looked at him with a beaming smile, ‘I’m sure he would have been toast,’  
‘Damn straight,’ Steve muttered. Nancy looked at him with adoring eyes and moved forward clasping his lips in a loving kiss. Steve kissed her back, feeling a blush creep up his face. No matter how many times they did this it still made Steve nervous. Blushing and knots in his stomach came every time she touched him. Nancy moved closer, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning into the kiss as Steve placed his hands on her waist tentatively. He always felt so self-conscious around her. She wasn’t that tall and had quite an average build but Steve always felt the differences when they were this close, it made him feel small. His mind cast back to the moustached man from earlier slamming the denied stamp across his papers once more. 

‘What the matter? Nancy asked pulling out of the kiss looking at him with curiosity as her hands skimmed his chest gently, ‘you seem distracted.’  
Steve was roused from his thoughts but opted not to tell her the truth and shook off her questioning glare with an aloof, ‘it’s nothing I’m just tired.’  
‘Well,’ Nancy said moving back into position and kissing his jawline, ‘let’s wake you up a bit.’  
She moved away from Steve though her lips stayed connected to his flesh as she stood up. Her hands fumbled with the tight shirt buttons and unclasped them one by one revealing his pale skin to the low illumination of the apartment. She kissed her way down his torso, as Steve slipped his shirt off, making her way onto her knees so she was hovering above his tightening trousers. With a smirk, she palmed him through the scratchy fabric and felt his hardened length in her hand.  
‘Fuck Nance,’ Steve said breathlessly. If the cold had taken it out of him today he was sure that this was going to too. He could already feel his heart thudding in his chest. 

‘Language Steve,’ Nancy chuckled as she got his trousers loose enough that they could be yanked down with Steve’s aid. Wiggling his briefs down at the same time Nancy allowed his cock to spring free and moved to grasp it firmly, her nimble fingers swirling around the glistening tip to slicken her movements. She pumped at him gently before sweeping her long red hair out of her face, by tucking it behind her ears, and leaning down to take him in her mouth. Steve groaned at the contact, the hum of her clasped around him making the misery of the day evaporate in mere seconds. She bobbed up and down expertly taking him down as far as she was able to without gagging. He writhed under her touch and his breathing had become ragged. Nancy’s hands brushed up his thighs, tracing his hip bones, as her wet mouth kissed and licked his length. He groaned as she cupped his balls gently. Steve was engulfed in the sensation and found himself frantically reaching to run his fingers through her long auburn locks. Pushing up against her mouth she was forced to take him deeper, which she did graciously. 

‘Oh my God Nance,’ Steve growled, desperate for release. She chuckled at his depravity and the hum sent a sensation through him and caused him to buck up against her, spilling out into her mouth. She sputtered, taken aback, but swallowed none the less before pulling back and wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. Steve fell back on the couch exhausted and Nancy smiled, happy with the effect she was still able to have on him. Moving back up to a standing position she looked down at him affectionately before moving forward and placing her legs either side of his and sitting down so she was straddling him.

‘Hey,’ she chuckled as Steve panted away, not yet ready for round two.  
‘Hey…yourself,’ he muttered, leaning up to kiss her though he was sure depriving himself of any more oxygen was a foolish manoeuvre. His small hands made their way to the hem of her shirt and fiddled with the intricate buttoning that made up the front of her uniform. She moved forward kissing him frantically as he tried to get her into a similar state of undress, feeling his length hardening against her once more. As Nancy moved to get more comfortable she pulled back and said, ‘ow, what is that?’

With a grunt, she lifted her leg and reached down to pull out whatever was stabbing her bare shin. They pulled free quickly and Nancy glanced at the formal document she had just pulled out. 

ARMY DRAFT FOR WAR EFFORT: FORMAL APPLICATION

‘Hey, let me shift that,’ Steve said his eyes wide as he saw what she had procured from under them. He must have dropped them on the couch before falling asleep. Nancy looked at him with an annoyed expression before flipping the file open and scanning the documents.  
‘What is this?’ she asked irately.  
‘It’s nothing,’ Steve said nonchalantly attempting to clasp the file from her, ‘it’s just-‘  
‘More fake enlistment files huh?’  
‘Nance it’s not like that.’  
‘What is it like? I mean because my Steve wouldn’t be this stupid but erm Don Johnson from Paramus with no health problems might be,’ she said sliding off his lap with a stern expression.  
‘Don’t be like that,’ Steve grumbled as he rolled his eyes.  
‘Don’t start with me, Steve. I’m not being like anything you’re being stupid, once again! You know it’s a criminal offence, right?!’ Nancy moved with her arms folded across her chest, her jaw jutted out in aggravation. 

‘Oh, come on Nancy! They’re screaming out for able-bodied men to go out and fight in this war and they keep rejecting me at every turn! For no good reason! I could fight as well as the next man,’ Steve shouted. They’d had this argument countless times before with the same principal points.  
‘Well, obviously they don’t think so!’  
‘Do you?’ Steve shouted with an equally aggravated look. Nancy looked at him with curiosity as she spluttered, ‘what?’  
‘Do you? Think I could fight, or is that why you are so against me being in the army.’  
‘I’m against you joining because it’s a war! It’s fighting and killing and horrible for everyone involved and every time you are rejected I thank my lucky stars that they won’t let you in so you don’t get to risk getting yourself killed!’  
‘It’s an honour,’ Steve sighed, looking away from her. No matter what she said she could never make him see her point of view.  
‘An honour worth getting yourself imprisoned for, or worse killed huh? Some honour,’ Nancy said with a sigh as she fixed her appearance and slammed the file down on the coffee table before exiting the apartment with a slam of the door. 

No, it wasn’t always easy being steve rogers.


End file.
